2012-12-30 - Coming Clean
It's in the evening and with the winter break in effect there isn't hardly anyone in the library at this time of day, except for one person. Alex is sitting at one of the computer terminals and after sending a message to Fantomex to meet him here, he had done a search on the name Slade, but has only come up with some rudimentary knowledge, and since he didn't get a last name, he doesn't know which Slade to search for. A grunt of frustration comes from him as he pinches his nose with the thumb and forefinger of his left hand. "This is..ridiculous..." Fantomex is suddenly beside Alex, "What is ridiculous mon ami?" He sounds curious and also vaguely amused. His blue eyes are alight with michief, and he is smiling beneath his white mask. At least his trench coat is off, but it also reveals the fact that even about the school he wears his handguns most of the time. Alex Summers startles a little when Fantomex is just..there. "Jesus on a cracker, man! You gotta stop doing that!" He runs a hand through his blonde hair. "But thanks for coming. I have a..personal issue that I'd like you to help me with." He pauses. "This is off the books...I mean nobody else needs to know about it. And since I know you can keep a good secret..I figured I'd call you first." His way of saying that he trusted the man even knowing that he's sometimes a shady individual. "Hispanics are not my thing on crackers man." That's Hayzus in pronunciation, not Jesus, but then again, he doesn't have that faith ability inside him. Fantomex then chuckles, "No problem. What is the term teenagers use this day and age? BFFs? Best Friends Forever?" Jean-Phillipe does sound amused. "Yes, I believe that is what we are. So I am there for you. How may I be of assistance?" Alex Summers exhales slowly while wringing his hands. "It concerns Kensington. She's had a crush on me since the day we met...and over time, I grew to become fond of her as well. Because I'm a teacher and she's a student, we can't...you know. Date or anything like that. I've been trying to drum that into her head, but she's not having it. Because I've shunned her, she told me last night that she's started seeing this man called Slade. I can't be exactly sure, but if it's the same man that I've heard rumors about, then she may be in danger. It may also explain why she's been acting a little strange lately." He looks up at Fantomex. "Jean-Phillpe, I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to that girl. Will you help me find this Slade guy?" "Well, of course you cannot! Professor Xavier will scramble your brains, and your big brother will punch the living daylights out of you mon ami! I rather not have to hurt either of them to protect you," Fantomex states. "Though I do know what you mean. Lorelei's wings....she seems such a delicious morsel!" He sighs dramatically. But back to the task at hand! "So his name is Slade?" Fantomex does not seem surprised at all that Kenzie is seeing someone. "Good or bad, is it not her choice? If you protect her from everything, she will feel smothered. And yet....," he appears thoughtful. "Keeping an eye on the situation would not be a bad thing, non? I will assist then. Just you are not allowed to get yourself killed." Alex was the one that mentioned he was dangerous. Alex Summers grins. "This isn't my first rodeo, Jean. I may not have your fighting skill, but I have the experience of being an X-man. I'm not going to do anything stupid." The old Alex would have, but he's trying to change. "And you're right, it's her choice..but part of me feels responsible if something bad happens to her while seeing that man. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but you didn't hear the things she said last night." He briefly buries his head in his hands. "I'm afraid she'll self destruct. She was saying things like at least he wants her and doesn't treat her like a child. And that he doesn't treat her like a freak. I've never done those things, either, but what she wants from me, I can't give her." Jean-Phillipe is quiet for a few moments, but he finally shifts to lean against the computer table, half sitting on it. He rests just beside where you sit. A gloved hand reaches out to rest on your shoulder, "Alex, you made the right choice. Students and teachers...it complicates things too much. Not that I promise to behave when Lore graduates...but you get the point. I may flirt and tease her, even check her out, but I would not place my hands on her. You keeping your hands to yourself with Kenzie keeps things from getting even more messy, and causing an explosion with your brother and the rest of staff here. It would not have been pretty." Jean-Phillipe then says, "But that does not mean we know where the future will take us. So I'll watch your back, and I'll find this guy. Now, what information do you have other than the name Slade? I know Kenzie has been disappearing more often by herself, and she gets more mail than she normally gets." Yes, Jean-Phillipe notices these things. Alex Summers shakes his head. "I know he was a mercenary and that's he's from...you know..the other world. I thought about calling up Natasha and seeing if her SHIELD contacts would know anything about him. But I'd have a hard time coming up with an excuse. I sure as hell wouldn't tell her the truth on why I wanted to know who he is. Then I thought that maybe your information network would be better. And I feel like I can tell you the truth because you wouldn't judge me for it." "I've done a lot worse things," Jean-Phillipe states matter-of-factly. "If a mercenary, I know an underworld contact I can reach out to. He deals in both contracts for thieves and mercenaries. "So, Slade, mercenary, from the 'other world'. Likely stationed locally right now, perhaps New York City since he is spending time with Kenzie. He needs to be close." Alex Summers exhales softly. "Good. That's good. Listen, all I want to do is find out who he is, and what his angle is. And I want to talk to him once I find him." He pauses. "Not only for Kenzie's sake, but...I'd do this for any student of mine. This school is about more than just education...we also go through great pains to make sure the student's abilities aren't exploited. And Kenzie is one the more powerful young people we have here. That can't be a coincidence." Jean-Phillipe hrms at that, "I see. I can certainly understand that concern. Well, let me go make that phone call, non? I will be back hopefully shortly." He then grins beneath his mask and pats Alex's shoulder. "Do not worry Alex." He then moves to stand and take his leave of the library to make that phone call a reality. Alex Summers comments. "You know telling me not to worry, actually makes me worry, right?" He sighs and leans back in his chair. "I'm totally turning into Scott...and I don't like it!"